The Wedgie
by Zorakk
Summary: You know what a Wedgie is right? Well 5-year-old Katie Power wants to know...


**The Wedgie**

A Power Pack mini-story by _Zorakk_

* * *

Jack Power was embarrased and upset. He mumbled about the terrible retribution he would visit upon the gang of thugs who had given him the _atomic wedgie_ as he made his way home from his favorite "secret" place in Grand Central Park. _Hummph_! The nine year-old muttered, _so much for the "secret" part_. The boy had managed to rearrange his underpants so that they were no longer jammed up his buttcrack, but he was still angry, and a bit freightened of his own inability to defend himself from the three teenagers. He savagly kicked at a can which skittered down the alley between 70th and 71st Street. The can impacted against a dumpster next to a stray dog which spun around startled and emitted a startled "_YIPE_!" and ran off down the alley.

Jack was sorry about startling the stray. After all that dog had done nothing to him ... but it had been a pretty good kick,  
one of those one in a thousand kicks where the can was just right, and clattered down the street in a relativly strait line.  
Although it brightened his mood somewhat, the boy was still grumbling as he turned his house key in the lock at 12D 13 West 71st Street in Manhattan, New York.

Alex and Julie were not to be seen anywhere, but his little sister, Katie, was in the living room laying on her tummy and coloring. "Oh good, you're home," Katie said. Jack rolled his eyes, he could hear the particular tone in Katie's voice that she got whenever she was about to relay instructions from the children's mother. Jack hated it. And this on top of everything else, he wondered what he had done to get the karma-gods mad at him.

"Mommy says don't go anywhere when you come home from school," Katie said.

"Too late," Jack grumbled. "I've already been to the fort..."

"Uummmm, I think I'll tell," Katie said litely.

She was teasing him. Great! _MORE_ aggrivation. "Oh just shut up! Tell if you want you little snitch!"

_Bad news. That came out much too harsh_.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked in a small voice.

"Oh nothing Katie. Nothing that has to do with you. I stoped by the fort and these teenager were there, trying to take over"  
Jack sputtered, his rage boiling over. "_**They gave me a wedgie!**_" the nine year-old boy spat.

Katie looked puzzled. "A _wedgie_?" she said slowly. "What's a wedgie?"

Jack rolled his eyes again and said through clenched teeth, "Believe me. You don't want to know!"

"Aww, c'mon Jack. _Wedgie -- wedgie_. That's a funny word. Why won't you tell me what it is?" Katie's eyes lit up and she put her hand over her mouth before whispering: "Is it a bad word, like the _**F** word_ you taught me?"

Jack sighed and frowned at the same time. "No, but ..."

"But what? Tell me, Jack. _Ppleeezze_!" Katie coaxed.

Jack frowned again. Tell his baby sister what a wedgie was? Could there_be_ anything more embarrasing? And sure enough,  
Jack's excellent imangination provided him with several examples of things_much_ more embarrasing. Katie was still waiting for his responce, and Jack knew that if he ignored her, she would only redouble her efforts.

"Uhn ... er ... it's something boys do to each other. It's when the one who is getting the wedgie ... Oh there is just no way to explain it with words. I'd have to show you."

"Okay," Katie agreed, "Show me."

Jack paused and looked deep into his little sister's electric-fire blue eyes. "You _WON'T_ like it..."

"That's okay. I understand. But I still want to know what a wedgie is," the six year-old said.

Jack heaved a sigh, "Okay, but remember you _asked_ me to show you."

"I will."

"Then turn around," Jack said. This was going to be too easy. Katie was waring a pair of play clothes shorts. They were really too small, so the top of her panties were above the elastic of the shorts. Jack took a deep breathe and grabbed the elastic band of his sister's panties and pulled upward violently.

Katie howled indignatly and jumped away.

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" ten-and-a-half year-old Julie Power shrieked in horror from the hallway leading back to the bedrooms.

Katie had relieved herself of the offending cloth and was settling back to normal. Julie had by this time entered the living room and was confronting Jack, her eyes blazing. "It's okay, Julie," Katie said. "I asked him to show me what a wedgie was."

Julie stood in front of Jack, feet spread, fists on her hips. "You should know better, Jack..." she started.

"Please Julie," Katie pleaded. "Don't be mad at Jack. Some mean bullies gave him a wedgie and I just asked what that was. I asked him to show me, he didn't want to at first, but I made him."

Julie shot one more scowl at her little brother and then hugged Katie. "So I guess you found out it's not nice?"

"And it hurt," Katie added.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
